


Ronin

by ArrowFlysStraight



Series: Bingo works [5]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Hawkeye (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFlysStraight/pseuds/ArrowFlysStraight
Summary: Rating U ,Words 513Summery: Sometimes the past catches  up and doesnt let go It was supposed to be a piece for  @clintbartonbingo but i think I missed the  target  Fun to write though  if a little dark in places
Series: Bingo works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850260
Kudos: 2





	Ronin

Clint fingered the soft material of the dark suit, Coming into Shield he was supposed to have given up the solo life He was supposed to be Shield's killer now instead of just a killer for hire . As long as someone had the cash he did whatever needed to be done. His personal ledger caked in blood . Death had no meaning to Clint more just a way to make money. Sometimes it wasnt death but other things like kidnap, collect on a debt, that the Yakuza didnt want their names attached too So he did it , or at least he did . Clint was sure he had hung up his swords .Still a lone warrior just a different place and a different person pulling his strings. 

Still it was better than jail , which was where he was headed when Coulson's team caught him and tried to put a leash on him. Making his ledger even a deeper red. He never was going to get it clean .

He had been a Shield Agent for about a year when the call came . Akira asking, then begging for his talent. Clint listened to the messages on his burner phone. He had only turned it on because he was lonely on his birthday Niko was missing. He had been close to each other. That was the only reason he took out the case with the outfit. Once more he would cover himself in the identy that was Ronin. Hawkeye would remain in Shield The past was something he couldnt run from 

Coulson had been easy, giving him two weeks vacation time Two weeks to find Niko , Make sure the bad guys were well dead and return to his life as Hawkeye , Shields number one marksmen . He doubted this time he would return though . 

Ronin's life had a way of consuming him swallowing him , only spiting him out when he was nothing but bones

He had just hoped he had escaped from it, instead his time at Shield had simply been a Vacation A vacation from being alone, the time he had been spoilt with extra supplies a home, backup if he got into trouble. As Ronin he had none of that . It was just him. No Backup if the shit went to hell as it did sometimes , and if he didnt get to Niko in time. If he was hurt in anyway, then the kidnappers had better watch out , they would pray for a mercy that would never come. Hawkeye had mercy Ronin did not There would be no mercy just begging for hope and for death

Once more he would become that he hated, but he enjoyed it to, the thrill of the hunt, the blood on his hands which he would not care about 

He was Ronin and the world had better be aware, because there was no stopping the creature they had created. A man with no heart , just intrested in the hunt and staying alive, They never saw him coming not until the kill

He was as quiet as the night , and just as deadly as the creatures that hid in its shadows.


End file.
